He's the one
by anime-wolf-05
Summary: sakura went to the club to have a good time with her friends. but ended up finding a special someone...
1. chapter1

summary: sakura went to the club with her friends just to have a good time. but ended up finding a special someone...  
disclaimer: i do not own ccs or w/e i'm not that familiar with this disclaimer stuff, but i know that imight get into trouble - hahaha, so yea  
-

CHAPTER 1

"SAKURA KINOMOTO! HURRY UP!"  
I slowly opened my eyes A car was honking like crazy outside, and my alarm clock was beeping its alarm off.

I looked at the time.  
HOLY MOLY!

HONKHONKKKKK!

"SAKURA!"

" tomoyo! im sorry! can you wait a few minutes! i just woke up", i screamed as I popped my head out of my apartment window. I was fairly surprised there was rika, and meilin there as well.

"aiight. BUT! you must hurry. i'll help you."

I opened up the door to let tomoyo in. She just...rampaged into my cluttered room, but she didnt mind that.  
"QUICKLY! GO TAKE A SHOWER!"  
"ahaha. sorry. i'm still kinda dazed"

I took a shower then came out.

"DANG GIRL. LOOK AT YOUR HAIR. SO CURLY."

"I know, that's why I love taking showers"

"here. Put on this outfit, I picked it out for you"  
" thanks tomoyo"

Tomoyo was big on fashion. She had good taste in any kind of style. Her sketchbook is really interesting.

Anyways, she picked out a out fit of a pink cami, a white miniskirt, and pink and white Jordan 12's. To match the outfit, I used my baby phat pink and white hobo bag. I wore my gold namering, nameplate, and heart bamboo name earrings.

the car honked outside.  
"YO GIRLS! IMMA JUST GO WITHRIKA! WITHOUT YOU IF U DON'T HURRY YOASSES UP!"Meilin screamed.

With that, me and tomoyo ran outside, locked the door, and drove off to the club with Eriol, and my girls.

-the club-

"eyo girl, shake that thing!"  
"yo fuck off, you stupid bitch"  
damn. Ugly guys tryna hit on girls. At least if u gonna hit on us girls don't dance like an idiot.

Tomoyo was really into it. She was shaking her booty right to the beat of the music. She's pretty. Really, she is. She has the most perfect porcelain type of skin, dark, wavy hair, amethyst eyes, lean legs, and skinny arms. Yeap. Just about everything about her was perfect. And she dressed good too. She was in an pinkish/orange dress. It sounds ugly, but its really nice. And her jewelery matched perfectly with her outfit.

"oop, sorry"

some guy had bumped into me.

"nothing to worry about…." I stopped.

He was damn cute. Black and white yankee fitted, black shorts, black, red, and white Jordan 8's, and black sean john shirt. White platinum Jordan chain.

We continued dancing, and I danced like nobody else wasthere around watching me.

And slowly, he made his way back to me. And without warning, he kissed me. And I went along with it. And then we stopped, and started to dance again. We smiled, and suddenly, I felt so close to him. Like I knew him for a long time.

Soon, the music stopped, and then we went to out table. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin continued dancing.

"Whats your name?" he asked me.  
" sakura. What about yours?"  
" syaoran. You live around here?"  
" yea. What about you?"  
"me too. "  
"REALLY! Ive never seen you here"

" that's because I never came here."

"ooh."

We kept on talking. And drinking. Soon, I was not able to see anything, and I passed out.


	2. chapter2

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, and my phone.

I stood up, and picked up the phone.

"hello?"

"sakura? THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY! WHAT MADE YOU DRINK SO MUCH!"  
"tomoyo? What happened yesterday?"

" you were so lucky yesterday that the guy you were with was so nice enough to drive you home! And noo… he didn't do anything weird. I was with you the whole time with meilin and rika."  
"oh, ok.."

"why did you drink so much anyhows?"

"I don't know.. whatever. Listen, I'm gonna go wash up,"

"ok.. see you later."

I hung up the phone and took a quick shower. Afterwards, I put on a pink shirt from foot locker, and gray sweatpants.

I took my handbag that I used yesterday and emptied it out.

"let's see…. Makeup, cell, tampon…whats this?"

There was a folded piece of paper, and Sakura picked it up. She unfolded it and gasped.   
On the slip of paper was written: " 646-257-3624. give me a call okay? –syaoran"

-later on in the day-

"who was that guy? I mean, should I call him? Hmm. ".

ARGGHHH! MY MIND HAS BEEN GOING ABOUT LIKE THIS THE WHOLE DAY!.

To take my mind off of him,. I called tomoyo, and asked if she wanted to go watch a movie. She said sure.

While we were at the movie theatres, we waited for rika and meilin to show up. Tomoyo and I were just standing by the ticket booth.

Suddenly, a bunch of guys walked in. Among them was……

"HEY, you're sakura aren't you?"

Yes, it had to be the one person who I was trying NOT to think about the whole day.

" hey, syaoran."

" haha, what movies are you girls watching?"  
" white chicks."

"REALLY? Hey, guys! let's see white chicks!"

A guy about syaoran's age came over.

"soo, you decided to go hit on the ladies again."

He had dark blue hair and matching eyes. He had a lot of bling on him. I felt like I needed sunglasses.

Tomoyo apparently liked his style. I can tell, cuz her eyes seemed to beam.

She walked over to him, and said" hey, I'm tomoyo."

"Why hello there, tomoyo. I'm eriol."

The two continued to talk and walked away, leaving me and syaoran behind.

Rika and meilin rushed into the theatre doors.

Rika-"sorry, meilin, here was too busy getting her hair donr"

Rika rolled her eyes.

"come on you guys! The movies are about to start!"

Evryone walked quickly toward the doors.

I tried to keep up with the group and walked fast with them. Suddenly, someone's hand took my hand.

Syaoran.

I tried to let go, but my heart was telling me not to let go.

Ehh,. Syaoran's grip was too strong anyway.

Me and syaoran sat next to each the in the movie. He let go of my hand every now and then, but always returned to holding it. I somehow, felt comfortable doing this. Usually, I don't like guys going too fast.

This wasn't the deal with syaoran, however. With him, I felt safe. I wish I could explain it.

After the movie, I felt really tired, and just wanted to gohome. I was about to say "bye!" when I heard a loud bang. Out of nowhere, 3 cars came speeding to the curb. Everyone in the cars except for the drivers seemed to come out with guns.

Everyone screamed. And of course, ducked.

Suddenly, one of the men grabbed me and said," HEY! ITS THIS ONE! THIS IS THE ONE THAT IS LI'S MISTRESS!"

LI'S MISTRESS! SYAORAN'S MISTRESS! What the freak are they talking about!

"HEY! LET HER GO! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!", syaoran screamed.

" LET GO OF ME!", I screamed and cried my heart out.

" hahah! She's a feisty one. Come on lets go!"

" SYAO-RAN!"

"SAKURA!"

I was pushed into the car, even though I was kicking and screaming they shoved me in quite easily. I was dead scared. Suddenly, one of the men seemed to have had enough with my kicking and screaming, and he knocked me unconscious.


End file.
